Mia Greenhouse
Confessionals Total: x Season 4: 17 (T7th most) Season 5: 2 Season 6: 0 Season 4 (4.1) * speaking, with Mia I tried out last year, and this is Mia’s first time to try out. We’re both sisters from Texas. * My sister was in front of me when we were trying out, and so I was halfway looking at her and halfway trying to concentrate what I was doing. This is my first time, and I believe this is her third time. * speaking after she was not invited to semifinals, with Mia I’m not as disappointed because she’s here and she made it, so it’s like mixed feelings. I’m so excited for her. * I’m excited and sad at the same time. My sister didn’t make it through, so it’s kind of a bittersweet feeling, but we’re all okay. * semifinals I expect it to be a little bit tougher than yesterday, but I’m not going to get myself nervous. * I’m kind of struggling with getting it on count, on time. * I had a couple of things I was planning to do, and I think I did those to my fullest. (4.2) * I feel better being here and having Kitty critique me. She really gave me some really good tips on my kicks, which I can use now to work on and practice before Saturday. * I think that Kitty’s advice on kicking technique definitely helped. (4.3) * I just graduated from high school on Friday, and now all the sudden I’m here in Valley Ranch, having my first day of training camp. And it’s just – it’s been such a great experience. (4.5) * jumping I am so scared. * jumping Oh my gosh, that was the scariest thing I’ve ever done. I don’t even know what happened. I don’t – I thought I’d die. * I know my kicks aren’t as high as most of the other girls, so I’m just going to really have to stretch and try to get them up there. * office You never know what to expect. You don’t know what they’re gonna say, so I’m not gonna try and make any prejudgments. I’m just gonna go in there and just stay positive. Whatever happens happens. * office I am so grateful that I’m still here. I’m so grateful they gave me another change and that they told me what I need to work on so I can just break things down and focus on it. (4.8) * God, next time we are on this field, it’s gonna be full of fans screaming, cheering. * the tunnel I think a big adrenaline rush just came over me, so… Season 5 (5.5) * group auditions I love how every year, you can do something more and build on what you’re doing and this is just the next step that I want to take. * show group I’m so… I think I’m just in a state of shock right now. I don’t know what to feel. I’m really excited, but I’m nervous, anxious, all that good stuff. Commentary Season 4 (4.1) * if about her or her sister I have “cute, articulate” and a “yes.”/ I gave her a yes. She had eight yeses from judges, three maybes * judging I wrote “long legs and average dancer.” – K asks for no’s, and a few judges raise their hands (4.2) * response to her kicking Oh. Come on. Kick, come on. Come on, get that bottom leg straight. Okay, whoa. I almost broke you on one work. Tears – your eyes just went mmm. Do not let that happen. You take yourself out of the game. Go home and cry. We don’t want to see it here, okay? All right, here we go, do it again. – Kitty Carter * Carter helping hold her leg in the proper position Get your leg straight. See, this is where you could be if you were stretching every single day. So, you can improve that, okay? – Kitty (4.3) * Straighten up, Mia! – J (4.5) * Ooh, Mia’s kicks are tight. – K * Mia, I have some concerns. But tonight, concerns me with your kicks. Be aware that there’s no going back on that. – K * Swing arm right, right. Is there a head on that, Mia? [Mia says no] You did a big head twice. – J (4.7) * Carter asks [[Trisha Trevino] to pick one rookie she thinks should make the team] I would pick Mia. – Trisha/ No! Trisha, no. – Kitty [Who then picks Malia instead] I’m going to make her choice for her because she made the wrong choice. – Kitty * on screen after she is one of the TCC not selected by Kitty Carter or the veterans as someone that should be on the team The rest of you, in my personal opinion, have a long way to go. – Kitty * See, Mia just looks like trouble waiting to happen. She looks to me like a young Tyra Banks. – K (4.8) * Kicking Mia, get ‘em up. – J Office Visits Season 4 (4.5) * of three Kelli tells Mia she likes watching her, and has liked her since her interview. She liked her at auditions. She has a great presence about her, great dimples, great showmanship. She’s fun to watch. She didn’t expect her to make it into training or even go this far. Having said that, tonight it concerned her watching her go-go past the room. Her kicks all of a sudden were like, oh my God. Not kick quality. So, that is a huge assignment and maybe a wake-up call for both of them. She wants Mia to do everything she can to increase her flexibility. Mia says she absolutely will. Kelli tells her she has her homework, and the meeting ends. Other Season 4 (4.1) * Nina is not invited to semifinals, whereas Mia is * Shown introducing herself to the judges at semifinals * Shown being invited to finals (4.2) * Shown practicing her solo for Kitty Carter * Fourth to last shown being invited to training camp (4.6) * Is one of seven training camp candidates at the jump split clinic Season 5 (5.5) * Is shown making show group (5.8) * One of three cheerleaders on the cover of the 2011 swimsuit calendar Season 12 (12.4) * Participates in alumni workshop * Tells the TCC’s that they can’t go through the summer trying to be who they think Kelli and Judy want them to be. They need to get through being who they are. Misc. * '''Group Leader '''in Season 8 * '''Point '''in Season 8 * She is invisible during Season 6 Category:DCC Category:S4 Rookie Category:5 years Category:Point Category:Group Leader